charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel of Death
Wielding the responsibility of bringing the souls of the dead into the Afterlife, the Angel of Death exists outside of time and space and is a completely neutral cosmic being. The Angel answers Destiny's call when someone is destined to pass on to their perspective place in the Afterlife. The Angel of Death answers only to the Angel of Destiny and the only method of changing the fate of a soul destined to die is to make an plea to Destiny. SERIOUS RADIO// MARK KENNEDY The Charmed Ones encountered only one Angel of Death, although one other one was seen by Christopher Halliwell, the son of Piper Halliwel and Leo Wyatt. Biographical information regarding the Angel encountered by the sisters is as follows: Also Known As: Death, the Angel Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Soul Absorption, Portal Creation, Immortality, Immunity, Teleportation via Wisping, Power Granting Motto: "I'm not about why or how, I'm simply about when." - the Angel speaks to Piper Portrayed By: Simon Templeman SENTENCING ARRESTED FRAGMENTED EXCLUSIONS In 2002, shortly before her death, Charmed One Prue Halliwell was with her sister Phoebe at the beach taking photographs when Prue saw a woman watching her and taking photos as well. Prue noticed a black, shadowy figure following the woman. : Prue was adamant about finding out what the figure was, thinking that it was a demonic force after the woman. However, Prue discovered that this woman was a police detective working with Inspector Reece Davidson trying to figure out why the Halliwell's were involved in so many unsolved cases. The woman was on the Angel of Death's list because she was destined to die at the hands of the Seekers. Although Prue tried to stop her death from happening, Death had its way and the woman was killed by the demons and taken by Death to the Afterlife. Death also guided the soul of Inspector Davidson when he was later killed by the Seekers. Prue's Summoning Spell Prue travelled to the beach and summoned the Angel because she wanted him to help her understand Death. The Angel informed her that the reason she could see him was so that he could teach her that she wasn't meant to save every innocent she thought she was supposed to protect and to come for her if she couldn't properly grieve over her mother's death. The spell she used read thus: Spirits of Air, Sand and Sea, Converge to set the Angel free. In the wind I send this rhyme, Bring Death before me, Before my time. *''Since Prue was able to see the Angel of Death, some believe this foreshadowed her death and that she saw him because she was destined to die in a short while.'' The Demon Sirk In 2003, a half-demon/half-human, Sirk, also known as Kevin, plotted to kill all of his relatives in order to seal his demonic conversion. But when he targeted his Uncle Arthur, a member of the army, Paige Matthews cast a protection spell in hopes of preventing any harm to Arthur. However, when Sirk launched an Energy Ball at Arthus, it went straight through his chest, leaving a hole, but he was still alive and unharmed. This spell ultimately effected the Angel of Death's ability to guide souls to the Afterlife and death ceased to come to anyone. : After Death realized he could not claim anyone's soul while at a hospital waiting for a man to die, he went to the Charmed Ones demanding that Paige reverse the spell and assist him in claiming all those on his list because he had fallen drastically behind due to looking for the sisters. Piper refused to help Death so in return, he pulled her soul from her body and transformed her into an Angel of Death as well; he promised to transform her back when everyone on his list was claimed. : Piper reluctantly did the job but then Phoebe's name appeared on the list and the sisters said they would not allow death to come for Phoebe, shortly after, Phoebe's name was removed and was replaced with Paige's. Piper was about to guide Paige to her perspective place in the Afterlife but just then Phoebe bartered with the Angel asking him if another soul could be taken in the place of Paige's; more specifically, Sirk/Kevin's soul. Phoebe stated that when they vanquished Sirk, his human half, Kevin, would remain and his soul could be claimed instead of Paige's. The Angel of Death agreed and just as Piper was about to walk through the portal to the Afterlife with Paige, he appeared and stopped the two women from crossing through the portal. Note *This was the first time the Angel of Death agreed to help the sisters and not take a name on his list. Hiding SABASTIAN BACH SEINFELD//TIMESTAMP APPROVAL Wyatt From the Angel In 2005, while Piper was with Leo purchasing a old car he wanted to restore at a car yard, she looked across the street and saw the Angel of Death. Piper immediately realized that Death has come for Leo. At the Halliwell Manor, Piper cast a spell in order to protect Leo that caused every man in San Francisco to take on Leo's appearance. : The Angel of Death quickly arrived at the Manor for Leo but realized what Piper had done to protect her husband; Death explained that something has happened that had never before; over his years of knowing the sisters, he came to sympathize and feel for them. He told Piper that he appeared to her in order to give her time to say her goodbyes to Leo. : The Angel tracked Leo down while he was waiting outside of his children's preschool and appeared to Leo in the car telling him it was his time to die. Although the Angel should some sympathy and compassion in his eyes and body language, the Angel had to take Leo. A truck drove into Leo's vehicle causing severe trauma. Leo was taken to the hospital immediately. : Distraught after seeing Leo in the hospital near death, Piper ordered the Angel of Death to come to here to discuss the situation. The Angel instructed Piper that she should ask those in power because he was only doing as he was asked to do. Demanding an explanation, Piper summoned an unnamed Elder and an Avatar, Epsilon. The two were hesistant to give Piper any information but Piper reminded them that Leo once served both of their causes without question and they owed it to him. The two beings then told Piper that they weren't behind the decision and that she should ask the Angel of Destiny. : When she and her sisters summoned Destiny, she told the three women that Leo had to be taken away from them in order to give them the strength and desire to fight with everything they had in a looming battle. : At the time, Billie Jenkins was trying to locate her sister, Christy, who had been taken by demons more than a decade earlier, and she came across a Bounty Hunter known as Burke. Burke collected his victims in cryogenic containers, freezing them. Piper and her sisters requested that Destiny allow Burke to freeze Leo and return him when the final battle has been won; in exchange the sisters would let Burke live. The Angel agreed, Leo was frozen and taken away. Death's List Containing to columns with the headings Dead and To Die, Death's List is a large piece of paper with the names of living beings that have died and are going to die. However, this list is forever changing, as an individual's destiny is continually changing. A name can be removed or readded based on circumstances arising in the person's life. Notes *The names used on the list seen in the episode Styx Feet Under were actually crew members. Clarence An Angel of Death that appeared only to Christopher Halliwell, the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, known as Clarence in the guise of a janitor explained to Christopher that he needs to enjoy his life because although he didn't know for sure, he may be coming for him soon. Note *This foreshadowed Christopher's death which occurred at the hands of Gideon a few months later when it was discovered that Gideon was the one trying to harm Wyatt Halliwell. *Simon Templeman was set to reprise his role to appear to Christopher but due to scheduling conflicts, another actor (Lou Beatty, Jr.) was used instead. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Cosmic Beings Category: Season 3 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7 Category: Season 8